


Iaijutsu

by Daegaer



Series: The Road towards Kamakura [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Gen, Space Opera, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from Takatori no Mamoru's near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iaijutsu

He looked at the displays, knowing that this was the moment of no return. Already a traitor by his enemies' reckoning, now he brought war to their allies.

_I am a father again by now_ , Mamoru thought to distract himself, _twice over_. 

He rapped his fan against the edge of the console before him, a harsh metallic sound, looking at the screens that showed a station unsuspecting and meek, far from major shipping routes. He could feel the officers' eyes upon him as they waited to see if he was indeed his father's son.

"Attack," he said, his voice impassive.


End file.
